The Other Mutants
by Kin Pandun
Summary: This is a crossover with a little series called Mindwarps. Interested? Well, let's just say these new guys aren't exactly what you'd call normal. Even by mutant standards!
1. The Beginning

The Other Mutants  
  
By Kin-chan Pandun  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Professor Xavier was at Cerebro's screen staring at it in consternation. For some while now Cerebro had been receiving signatures from a little town dubbed Metier Wisconsin and he didn't understand it at all. He was most definitly puzzled by this. He would have sent one of the kids to check it out, or maybe even gone himself, except for the fact that these signatures were different. Cerebro might not have detected them at all except for the fact there were six of them grouped together. They were more like dormant Xgenes, but not quite. The heavy metal doors slid open easily behind him. He could tell it was Jean from the way her thoughts were ordered and what perspective they were from.  
  
"Professor? Is something wrong? For a few months now you've been spending a lot of your time here and we were, well., we were starting to get worried"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really Jean, but I thank you for your concern. For the past couple of months, as you said you have noticed, I have been spending much of my time here. It is because of some interesting signatures Cerebro has been detecting. Actually, the only reason Cerebro can detect them at all is because they're all in the same place. It would almost appear that the genes might have been dormant or being suppressed somehow."  
  
Jean looked at the screen. "Six of them Professor? Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous?"  
  
"Well, it would be, but I believe that their Xgenes have not fully awakened yet. But, yes, you're right Jean. I would like you to take everyone over there and check it out. I'll arrange for you to spend your time with the middle schoolers there to tell them what to expect in high school as a cover."  
  
"Good idea Professor. I'll go let the others know."  
  
"Thank you Jean "he replied as she left the room to, once more, leave him alone with his thoughts.  
  
When Jean entered the living room once more she was met with an abrupt silence. Scott pushed his seat away from the table and stood up. "So, what's the news?" Jean sat down in the reclining chair near the doorway to relax her mind.  
  
"He's been picking up six new mutant signatures on Cerebro." That got some astonished looks from her teammates. "They're all in this town somewhere in Wisconsin and he's been picking them up for a couple of months now." There were variations of "What? Why didn't he tell us?" all around as Jean hastened to explain. "He says the signs are still remotely weak so he thinks the genes aren't fully developed yet.  
  
"But still, six of them? This could mean trouble." Scott thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah," Kurt amended. "They could have formed a gang or something!"  
  
"He's going to send us all there in a few days to check it out," Jean continued. "We're going to be going supposedly as some sort of big brother, big sister sort of thing for various Jr.High classes there. You know, like what they're to expect in High School, stuff like that."  
  
"Umm, what are we supposed to say?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue picked up. "Sorry kid but you'll probably start getting powers sometime soon and you'll scare yourself half to death?"  
  
"Well, I don't mind," said Evan coolly "I can take some new footage! So this actually might be a good thing!" he went on holding up his camera and swinging it round the group.  
  
"Back off, Evan" from Rogue and "sorry to burst your bubble Evan, but I don't think there's much in Wisconsin besides cheese," From Scott.  
  
"Hey, I don't think it's a bad idea," Kitty ventured. "It'll give us a break from schoolwork and we get to get away from That creepy Principal of ours for a while." There were nods of agreement and an uncomfortable neutral "ehhh" from Rogue.  
  
"Then it's agreed, "Scott announced. "We're going." 


	2. The Suspicion

The Other Mutants By Kin-chan Pandun A/N: Sorry, I forgot to do the whole disclaimer thingie! ^.^; I am Broke, You stupid Bloke So don't Bother. You won't get a penny!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jack had been having a good ol' time in school that day. Once a year his school put on an International Day. He had hated it last year thinking: Isn't a theme day a bit childish? But he wasn't the same person anymore. He liked it even more than he normally would have because what they were doing this year was special. They had invited all the kids who were from another country originally or that grew up in a bicultural family to come to the school with their parents and talk about their heritage. They were set up in stands all over the cafeteria and he, Jack Raynes was having a heyday. After all, what was the point of being fluent in every language known to man (and some that weren't) when you couldn't spread the joy (or in this case confusion)?  
  
Todd was out sick with the stomach virus that had been going around and he'd be sure to go visit him afterward, but right now he couldn't care less. That last stop took care of all but one stand. All down, but one that's left, he thought as he made his way over to the German stand. There he started up a conversation with a middle-aged man of German origin. He had golden brown hair and green eyes. Jack proceeded to ask various questions slipping in a few German words here and there. At first the man was surprised and said something along the lines of "You can speak German?" in the foresaid language, and although Jack understood him perfectly, he just put on the most cheery confused face he could manage and said: "What was that? I'm sorry, but I don't speak German. Are you all right?" after awhile of randomly making some of his words German, the man excused himself saying he needed to go see a doctor.  
  
Kurt moved away from where he could easily hear the younger boy with his pointed ears. They didn't show through the hologram, but they worked just as well. He laughed to himself a bit at the boy's antics, him being a true appreciator of all things funny, and it's not like the guy was causing any real harm, just having a little fun. Yet, he had better go tell Scott. This guy definitely knew what he was doing and his talents were in no way dormant.  
  
Jean had been trailing a girl whose name by now she had learnt to be Elena. There was something funny about her and it wasn't at all just that her wardrobe was strange. She was wearing an assortment of prayer beads and amulets around her neck and she was wearing a long flowing dark green dress. Jean just had the feeling that there was something about her. She decided to approach the girl. As she walked up to her the girl turned around.  
  
"Hello," she said, totally startling Jean. " I was wondering when you would show up. And before you ask, No. I do not want to join your X-men or whatever they might be called, and to cut the conversation short: I do not need to learn how to control my powers, and I already belong to a team. I do not need guidance from you or your Professor. My maturity is beyond my age, and whatever other guidance I need shall be supplied by either my powers or my parents. But I would like to say it was nice to meet you. You seem to be a very kind person. But I've got to go. We'll meet properly later. Bye!" and with that the girl left and various things happened as a consequence of her little speech. One was that she left no doubt in Jean's mind as to if she was a mutant while, at the same time, leaving the girl speechless. Two was that she saved me from having to write a long tedious conversation and wearing out my fingers(oh those poor things), and three was that she had removed herself from Jean's vicinity so that the girl couldn't hold her to the area with her telekinesis, which she knew the junior had from her premonition of that long conversation I had just refused to write. Toni was peeved. Jack had been going around confusing everyone! How rude could the boy get? She turned to the Kenyan booth. The girl and her father who had set up the booth were computer geniuses, yet jack had confused their computer so much that it had shut itself down. She decided to take pity on them. She walked over to them and started to ask various questions about the computer. She then casually brushed her hand against the computer, giving it a jump-start. It started whirring and humming and immediately brought itself back online. The two were overjoyed and they immediately forgot about Toni and turned their attention to the machine. Oh yeah, definitely a mutant. Rogue then turned her attention to the Japanese area. The boy and his father who were in charge of that booth had put up some sort of clear area with mats to demonstrate their fighting techniques and were now welcoming all comers. Then a girl dressed in Goth thrust a boy out onto the mat. There was complete silence. Rogue became curious. As, apparently had all the other X-men, since they were wandering toward the area. Murmurs began to arise from the students as the son backed away from where his father was, leaving him alone on the mat. She didn't see what all the fuss was about. The boy was puny, although he looked to be about fourteen. Then she heard the content of the murmurs. "But that's Evan!" "Oh boy do I feel sorry for that guy!" "Yeah, Evan is gonna kick his ass" "How's that?" Rogue asked of the two boys. "What're you, stupid? Oh, wait. You weren't here then, were you?" "Here when?" "While back Evan got attacked by some guys in suits. Looked like they were gonna kill him!" Rogue glanced at the boy on the mat, who was looking kind of sheepish. Him? The kid continued with his story. "But who knew man? Evan kicked their asses like it was nothing! He was like a fighting machine! And then he just went right back to hanin' out with his old friends!" "Really?" "Well, he usually hangs out with Splashy Rose and the rest of The Group now." "The Group?" "Yeah, Evan Daniels, Ashley, Todd, Toni, Jack, and Elena. They're a totally tight-nit group! It's not really official and they don't exclude anyone, but you can never really be a part of it, you know? It's just them." She began to get suspicious. Who were these kids? Did they already have control of their powers? What the-? Her thoughts were interrupted as Evan smashed the older man into the matting. Hu? The rest of the X-men were struck dumb at the sight, same as Rogue. They started to gather together. "Okay, who else here's noticed that they are most definitely mutants?" asked Rouge. "Oh, yeah. There was this kid I was trailing, he was kinda funny, the dude knew like every language they had here!" Kurt said enthusiastically. "Yeah, there was this girl I was trailing who knew exactly what I wanted to talk to her about. She said that she could control her powers and already belonged to a group." Kitty looked at them. " But weren't there, like, six of them?" "I agree," Scott said. "So far that only makes three, this Evan kid, that psychic girl, and the guy you were trailing Kurt." "Well I heard from some kids that there was a group this Evan guy belonged to. Six of them, you know? But there was another kid I was trailing as well. She seems to have some sort of electric power." "Then that's four. Anyone know who these kids are?" Scott asked as they all stood together. Rogue then spoke up again. "I heard this one kid say their names! Uhg, umm.Their names were Evan, Ashley, Todd, Jack, Toni and Elena." "Hey he's got the same name as me!" "Cool your shots Spike, its not like he stole it or anything!" "So we know who all of them are?" Scott asked again. There were general murmurs of assent from the whole group. "Great. Let's call the Professor."  
  
  
  
A/N: Umm, what's Toni's last Name? Anybody? 


End file.
